Yandere Gotham
by ghostgirl208
Summary: Oswald Cobblepot is a junior in high school with a crush on a nerdy classmate, Edward Nygma. Unfortunately for him though, in the course of ten weeks he will have ten rivals try to steal his soulmates heart. Will he succeed in eliminating them all with various methods and win Ed's heart for himself? Or will he be heartbroken?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Meeting Edward and First Rival

For the longest time, young Oswald Cobblepot couldn't feel anything. He was nothing like the other children and would mainly sit alone. His mother would tell him stories of one day meeting his true love but he didn't really believe he could feel such a thing. He often wondered if, something was very wrong with him. By the time he was in his teens he finally met the boy of his dreams. His perfect soulmate. Edward Nygma. But sadly, Oswald had seen another girl speaking to him and inexplicable rage filled him. He had to get rid of her..but the question was, how? Monday, he recieved a call from a mysterious number.

He huffed. "Who's this?" he asked with a growl. No one knew his number as no one really wanted to deal with him. A woman chuckled on the other end. "I saw you stalking that boy the other day. Edward Nygma? You seem to have quite a crush on girl he was with is one of his childhood friends Kristen Kringle. She also has a crush on your soulmate and plans to confess this Friday..unless, an accident happens to her." she said softly. Oswald frowned deeply, paling. "W-why are you telling me this..? What am I supposed to do..?" he asked nervously. The woman chuckled. "Kill her of course..I want something awful to happen to that little bitch." she growled angrily. It was clear this woman had a grudge against the other girl and Oswald couldn't help but smirk slightly.

"Okay..fine..I can figure that out..who are you by any chance..?" he asked softly. The woman chuckled slightly. "Fish..that's all you need to know..I suggest you rest. It might be a little difficult killing her in the morning.." she said before hanging up. Oswald slept uneasily that night, dreaming of Edward and fearing he'd lose him. The next morning, he left for school and started his routine of stalking Ed and that girl. Kristen huffed at Ed. "I can't believe you overslept again! I am not your personal alarm clock Ed! You need to start waking up earlier!" she said angrily. Ed looked away sheepishly, biting his lip nervously. "Well, if..if it bothers you so much we can stop walking to school together.." he said nervously as he fidgeted. Kristen frowned suddenly, raising her hands up.

"No..that..that isn't what I..ugh! Just forget it okay! I want you to meet me at the school rooftop at lunch time! Got it?" she asked with a huff, blushing. Ed frowned curiously. "Why?" he asked softly. Kristen sighed and pouted. "Just be there alright? And don't keep me waiting." she said softly, smiling slightly. Oswald smirked, watching them go to class and followed, making sure they couldn't see. 'How do I get rid of her? Stab? Poison? So many options..' he thought to himself with a chuckle. He walked to class, seeing Kristen with two bags of lunch on her desk.

He thought for a moment, tilting his head as he took a look and saw one of them had Edward's name in green written on it with cute question marks. His face reddened with hidden rage and he growled quietly. How dare she?! He had no choice. This bitch had to die..he couldn't let her have his precious Edward. He needed to be clever about this however..that's what his mother had always told him if he wanted to eliminate others who wanted his soulmate. After the first two classes and during break time, Oswald saw Kristen run to take a phone call near the bathrooms. He followed her, listening in on her conversation. "Why the hell are you calling me while I'm at school?! We are done! There is nothing you can say that will make me come back to you! Stop calling me or I swear I'll call the cops and-" she started to rant only to freeze, frowning and paling.

"N-no..no please don't release those..I..I don't want those pictures out in the open..please..don't do anything rash okay..?" she asked shakily. Oswald smirked widely as he listened in before texting Fish. 'So Kristen is having quite the phone conversation..it seems she might have not such a friendly ex..' he texted. Fish immediately responded. 'Oh I know all about that..a college boy named Tom Dougherty. He's a heavy drinker and has numerous charges of domestic abuse.' was the response. Oswald smirked a little, eyes darkening slightly. Perhaps..he could use this to his advantage. If he wanted Kristen dead, he'd also have to get rid of Dougherty..make it look like a murder suicide..'Where does he go to college..?' he sent her. Fish grinned before sending him another text. 'Gotham University. Not too far from here if you're planning to kidnap him.' she sent.

Oswald grinned. 'Oh I am..it's the perfect plan..I either make him kill her or frame him for murdering her..perhaps framing will be better..' he sent before he stood back up. At lunch time however, put some emetic poison in Ed's food to make him sick to sabotage Kristen's little 'gift'. When Kristen returned, Oswald went and watched it from his hiding spot with a devilish smirk. Kristen shyly handed Ed the lunch with a blush. "Here." she said. Ed smiled a little. "What..what's that?" he asked softly. Kristen huffed. "It's a bag of lunch stupid!" she said simply. Ed giggled. "You made me lunch?" he asked happily. Kristen squeaked. "Hey, don't get the wrong idea! I..I didn't make it for you! I just..made too much food this morning! So..you can have the extras!" she said with a huff. Ed smiled happily, eyes sparkling. "Thank you so much Kristen!" he said with a cute giggle, sitting down. Kristen blushed and hid her face. "S-shut up and eat it..d-dummy.." she said with a pout.

Ed grinned, eating the salad Kristen had prepared for him and humming happily at the taste only to frown and wince as his stomach started to hurt badly. He whined. "Ugh..what did you put in this..?" he groaned. Kristen frowned. "Hey, you shouldn't insult the salad I made! I worked hard on it!" she said with a huff.

Ed groaned, whining. "My stomach hurts..I..I should go..I'm sorry..oh my.." he whined as he got up and ran to the bathroom. Kristen frowned, crying nervously. "Ed! Wait! What..what did I do wrong..?" she asked herself with a sniff. Oswald laughed insanely and smirked widely before going to follow Kristen. It seemed her favorite after school spot was standing behind a fan on the roof. He grinned, keeping this in mind before going to find Dougherty. He found Tom using a screwdriver to fix his dorm door.

Once it was night time, he sneaked in and used leather gloves to pick it up. At school Tuesday, Oswald followed Kristen to the roof top at lunch time. Ed had chosen not to have lunch with her today which was understandable. Kristen stood alone in front of the fan, looking sad. Oswald grinned, unscrewing the bolts on the fan and once it was loose and the blades were exposed, he grabbed Kristen by her hair, making her scream.

"Ow! Stop! NO!" she cried as Oswald shoved her head first into the fan with a laugh as he watched her head get torn off in the blades. He left the screwdriver with Tom's dna in the blood puddle before running away to clean himself off. After he was clean, he quickly went to class and smiled when he heard about a murder on school grounds. Edward caught wind quick of Kristen's death and seemed miserable about it, crying all day after. When the school day ended, Oswald stalked Ed until he was home safe and then went to his own home after Tom Dougherty was arrested for Kristen's death.

He texted Fish again. 'It's done. Kristen Kringle is dead.' he sent with a manic grin. Fish chuckled before sending another text. 'Oh you aren't done yet my little Penguin. Another girl has eyes on your Edward. A girl named Liza. She's a part of the cooking club.' she texted. Oswald frowned, eyes widening. "What?! Who is she?" he growled as he texted her this. Fish giggled. 'A very sweet girl. All pink and loves to bake. She'll steal Ed's heart with a simple smile.' Oswald growled at this, frowning. 'I won't let that hussy have him!' he texted before he went to sleep, dreaming of how he'd destroy Liza.

**Okay, the first fic I've done in forever lol. Hope you all enjoy. c:**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Liza

Oswald stretched, yawning as he woke up Monday morning. He smiled as he remembered getting rid of Kristen. Now he needed to find out who this Liza girl was and find a way to get rid of her. He got ready, doing his hair with a wide grin as he looked himself in the mirror. He thought his new spiky hair do looked perfect. He blushed and wondered if Ed would notice. He walked over to his Edward shrine, smiling at it with a heavy sigh. "Oh Edward..soon will be together my love.

After I can be sure there will be no interferences." he said with a small purr as he ran his hand over the picture gently before grabbing his school bag and walking to school with a hum. When he got to school, the first thing he did was stalk Edward who was sitting at the foutain, reading a book. He still looked very downtrodden from Kristen's death. He finally saw a brown haired girl walk up to him, holding a box of what looked like brownies.

She smiled sweetly at Edward. "Hello Edward..I'm sorry for your friend. I made you these." she said, offering him one. Ed smiled up at Liza weakly and gingerly took one. "Thank you..Liza..I miss her so much..she never told me Tom was harassing her again..I never thought he'd actually do something like this.." he whispered.

Liza sighed as she sat next to him. "Tom was already a cruel person to begin with..I'm glad he's in prison for life. Kristen wouldn't want you to be so sad. She'd want you to be your normal, happy self!" she said softly. Ed smiled a little, blushing a bit. Oswald growled lowly as he watched them and huffed, frowning deeply. 'That little bitch..how do I get rid of her..?' He thought to himself before a slow grin appeared on his lips and he slowly slinked away once class started.

After class, he followed Liza to the club room and entered, putting on a fake smile as he approached her. "Are you the club leader?" he asked her softly. Liza looked at Oswald with a bright smile. "Yes I am! Are you interested in joining?" she asked happily. Oswald nodded with a small smile. "Yes, I'm really interested in learning to cook." he said softly.

Liza smiled and giggled. "Well, we'd be happy to have you! Were about to cook something for a classroom party!" she said excitedly. Oswald grinned, inwardly thinking of ways he could sabotage anything Liza cooks. "Oh I'd love to help!" he said happily. Liza gave him membership and then helped him put on an apron before showing him the cooking supplies. He paid special attention to what Liza was baking. It seemed she was baking muffins. He grinned, giggling to himself as he wondered what he could put in them. He then looked at one of the more clumsier club members and smirked before following him. Once the boy's back was turned at the stairs, he quickly pushed him roughly. The boy screamed, tumbling down the stairs.

He then faked a shocked gasped. "Help! Someone fell down the stairs!" he cried before rushing to the boy while helping him up. "I'll take him to the nurse! Don't worry!" he said with a smile to a concerned student council member, Renee Montoya. He took him to the nurse with a fake worried look. Kathryn Monroe, the nurse of Gotham city high looked up at Oswald with a questioning look. "What happened here? Is Barry Allen a friend of yours?" she asked. Oswald nodded, setting him on the bed as Barry started to wake up. "Yes, he took a tumble down a set of stairs. Clumsy person." he said with a sigh. Kathryn sighed heavily and took note of the incident before opening the medicine cabinet.

While she was distracted, Oswald took a peek and grinned at the little bottle of Ipecac syrup in the cabinet. He read the label and saw that it could induce vomiting. He took it with a leather glove and hid it in his pocket before the nurse could see. He then sneaked away, heading back to the cooking club. It seemed Liza was just finishing with the muffins however, a delinquent known as Victor Zsasz caught her attention, making her leave her muffins she was about to bake unattended. Oswald walked over to the blueberry muffins, an evil smirk on his lips as he drizzled the vomit inducing medicine into Liza's muffins and hurried away to work on his own cooking.

Liza then put her muffins in to bake with a hum, unaware that they had been poisoned. Oswald watched with a sick grin when it came time to serve the classmates. He'd baked some sweet rolls his mother had taught him to make and he happily served one to Edward first, wanting to catch a glimpse of those pretty brown eyes. He almost sighed adoringly as he watched him eat it. 'He's so cute..I can't wait until no one's in my way and he can be mine forever..' he thought with a deep red blush. He then watched Liza serve her muffins and Oswald felt anger and disgust wash over him as she too served Ed first before the others. After awhile, they all got horribly sick from the medicine and Oswald tried very very hard not to laugh. Liza frowned, squeaking as she watched everyone throw up from her sabotaged muffins. "What..? What did I do..? I swear that wasn't supposed to happen!" she cried sadly. Sarah Essen, there teacher, sighed heavily.

"It's okay Liza. We all make mistakes. Maybe next time, try to be more careful in what you put in your food." she said softly. Liza nodded weakly, sniffling and frowning. "Yes ma'm.." she said timidly. Oswald giggled as he walked home from school that day, deciding to sabotage more of Liza's attempts to steal his Edward before he took her out of her misery.

On Tuesday, Oswald followed Liza to the club room where he watched her bake brownies. This time, he brought a bag with some marijuana and planned to put them inside the brownies before he snitched on her to principal Barnes. When Liza stepped away, he planted the marijauna into the brownies with a devilish smirk before hurrying to Barne's office. "Uh..Mr. Barnes? I..have to tell you something. It's about my friend Liza.." he said nervously. Barnes looked up at him curiously. "What do you need to tell me, Cobblepot?" he asked. Oswald fidgeted and frowned. "I don't know why but..I saw Liza put marijuana in her brownies today.." he said softly. Barne's eyes widened. "Are you serious? This behaviour won't be tolerated. I'll have one of our council members take a look!" he said with a deep frown. Oswald inwardly smirked and nodded. "Thank you sir.." he said softly before he walked away with an evil grin. Renee Montoya, one of Sofia Falcone's trusted Student Council members walked over to Liza with a stern look just before she could serve her dessert.

"Renee?" she asked softly. Renee frowned. "I need to take a look at your brownies. Someone told the principal they saw you put weed in them." she said. Liza gasped. "I'd never do that! I'm not a stoner!" she cried. Renee took a look at the brownies and sniffed them, eyes widening. "Then explain why they smell like weed? I think you'd better follow me to the principal!" she huffed. Liza started to cry as she was dragged away, all of her friends looking at her in shock. Oswald smirked widely as he watched the event unfold and giggled insanely, very soon he could end her life.

He watched her get yelled at by the principal and then followed her downtrodden frame to the fountain. Once she had her back turned, Oswald crept up behind her and smirked before grabbing her and shoving her face into the fountain, watching her struggle and scream as he killed her. He giggled, leaving her dead body for someone to find before leaving.

Ed was devastated by the news of Liza dying by drowning herself in the fountain. Oswald watched him cry at the fountain and pouted, wishing he could go up and talk to him. But he couldn't yet distract himself. Since he had more freetime, perhaps he could spend the rest of the week romancing Edward. He smiled, leaving a love note in his locker.

Ed saw the note and gave a shy smile, holding the note to his chest. Perhaps..there was someone out there who loved him. Oswald stalked him all the way home, smiling shyly as he followed. He ended up snagging something else for his shrine to Edward as well. One of his green socks with question marks. He giggled as he took it home. Fish called him late that night, surprising Oswald while he was looking through Ed's twitter. "Hello Oswald, I heard about Liza. Good job." she said softly. Oswald grinned a little. "It wasn't too hard. I just had to embarass her enough to get her alone.." he said softly. Fish smirked on the other end. "Well, I'm afraid to tell you this but next week, you will have another rival after your Ed's heart. Remember Kristen's twin? The popular drama club girl named Isabella? She's coming back next week. And I can already tell you her schedule." she said.

Oswald perked up with interest. "Oh..?" he asked sofly. Fish responded. "She'll be harder to get rid of as she's always seen with her friend, Iris West. Both girls are cruel snobs who think they're better than everyone else. They usually look down upon people like us Oswald. Both of them are always seen on their phones but Isabella is forgetful sometimes..perhaps you could use that to eliminate her." she said softly. "Although another thing I'd reccomend is kidnapping her friend and forcing her to kill Isabella after breaking the two apart.." she said. Oswald smirked evilly. "I like that idea..I'd better rest then.." he said softly before hanging up and going to bed.


End file.
